


You're Never a Bother

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with little kids all day every day can put a strain on anyone, but it gets worse when those kids use you for a jungle gym. Fortunately, Kuroko has Kagami, who is more than willing to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never a Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr:  
> Kagakuro prompt living together!au - kindergarten teacher kuroko!au: Massage - Being a kindergarten teacher is very stressful and physically straining. One day kuroko comes home from work with a terrible backache that has slowly been building up over a few days. His lover Kagami gives him a nice relaxing massage to help losing him up.

He took his time walking home today, trying to walk as smoothly as possible in order to preserve what was left of his back. For whatever reason, his kids at the elementary had been crazy this week, containing an almost endless stream of energy from the time they walked in the door to the time they left. This week, they decided to play a new game with him during recess, which was named something like, “Let’s see how many of us can hang from Kuroko-sensei until he falls over”.

Well, that might not be the title the kids would give it, but it’s the one that seemed the most fitting in his mind.

It took Kuroko almost twice as long as usual to make the relatively short walk from the school to the home he shared with his husband, Kagami. In fact, it appeared that Kagami had even beaten him home from the station today, which almost never happened even when Kuroko was running behind. He hoped this meant that Kagami was currently making food for the two of them, which had a high probability of being the case. He was pleasantly surprised to catch the faint scent of vegetables as he walked to the front door and swung it slowly open.

“Tetsuya?” he heard Kagami ask, turning his head to peek over his shoulder at where Kuroko was standing.

“Yes, Taiga-kun, it’s me.”

“Welcome home! Kagami said enthusiastically, temporarily abandoning the frying pan full of fresh veggies to approach Kuroko. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko and squeezed a little, bringing the smaller boy into his chest.

Kuroko stiffened, closing his eyes a little and letting out a soft whimper he was surprised Kagami even caught. He had tried to be quiet about it, but had apparently not been quiet enough.

“Kuroko? Oh, crap! Sorry, I totally forgot about your back for a second there,” Kagami said, holding Kuroko out at arm’s length to take a good look at him.

Though it wouldn’t be obvious to anyone else, Kagami noticed the way Kuroko’s usually impeccable posture was drooped slightly, shoulders hunched the smallest bit as he looked like he wanted nothing more than to lay in bed for the rest of the night. He also noticed the smallest crease on Kuroko’s head as he tried his best to look neutral. And really, these minute differences could fool anyone else.

Just not Kagami. He frowned.

“It wasn’t this bad earlier in the week,” Kagami said, the unspoken question obvious between them.

“They hadn’t tried to use me for a trampoline earlier this week.”

Kagami sighed, running a hand back through his hair before bringing it back to Kuroko’s shoulder to pull him in for a brief kiss. He then went down to one knee, guiding one of Kuroko’s hands to his own shoulder for stability as he worked to untie Kuroko’s shoes and slip them off for him, lining them up neatly by the others at the door.

“Thank you, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko said.

Kagami didn’t say a word in response, but instead hooked one arm around Kuroko’s shoulders and another behind his knees. He picked Kuroko up bridal-style and walked with him to the living room, depositing his husband on the comfortable couch before making his way back towards the kitchen.

“I’ll bring the trays out and we can eat in here today,” Kagami clarified. “It’ll be more comfortable. After we’re done, I can give you a massage if you want.” He shrugged once before adding, “It couldn’t hurt.”

“Thank you, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko repeated. “It would be much appreciated.”

Kagami grinned at him, coming back over to place another kiss on the top of Kuroko’s head before he retreated to the kitchen for good. It was about 20 minutes before Kagami walked out with two plates with rice, vegetables, and chicken for himself and Kuroko. He set the plates on the coffee table before walking to the closet to pull out two TV trays and set them up. He handed Kuroko his portion—substantially smaller than his own—before grabbing the remote to the stereo and turning on some music for background noise.

“You doing okay?” Kagami asked, turning his head to look at Kuroko.

“Yes. This is much easier,” Kuroko replied, happily munching on a piece of green bell pepper. “And delicious as always.”

“You’re biased,” Kagami said, but didn’t attempt to hide the fact that the corners of his mouth were pulling up.

“I suppose I could be,” Kuroko admitted. “But that also doesn’t make my statement false.”

“Good point.” Kagami gave up the banter.

When they had finished their meal, Kagami took their plates to the kitchen and set them in the sink to be dealt with later, then folded up the trays and stored them back in their spot in the closet. Kuroko had leaned back and sunk into the couch, eyes closed, waiting for Kagami to return.

“I guess I’m not sure what the easiest way to do this is,” Kagami admitted, ruffling the hair at the back of his head as he looked around the room. “I’d say we’ll try one thing, and if it’s too uncomfortable we can try something else.”

“Okay,” Kuroko agreed, nodding slightly without opening his eyes.

Kagami pulled a blanket off of the couch and folded it in half to give Kuroko something at least a _little_ softer to lay on. He then moved to their bedroom to pull a pillow from their bed and set it at the end of the blanket.

“Come here,” Kagami beckoned, dropping to his knees and holding out a hand.

Kuroko finally fluttered his eyes open and looked to the makeshift station Kagami had made. Smiling softly, he slowly maneuvered his way into a standing position and over to where Kagami was patiently waiting. He placed his hand in Kagami’s outstretched palm and let him help him down to the floor.

“Just lay on your stomach and try to relax.”

Kuroko obliged, resting his cheek on the pillow and letting his arms rest at his sides.

Kagami bent down and pressed a kiss to Kuroko’s lips before moving back to rest his palms over Kuroko’s shoulder blades. Deciding it would be easier, he ended up swinging one leg over Kuroko so he was straddling the boy’s hips, but didn’t dare sit all the way back.

“You’ll have to tell me if I’m being too rough. You’re going to have to deal with some pain, I think, if you want it to help you any. But if it’s really too much, just give me some kind of signal.”

Kuroko only nodded once, closing his eyes once more; whether it was to brace himself or to relax, he wasn’t sure.

Kagami began at the back of Kuroko’s neck, making up his mind that he was going to cater to everything, not just his lower back where he seemed to have the most trouble. He couldn’t imagine the rest of his body was faring much better, anyway. He kneaded his thumbs into the spot where Kuroko’s neck met his shoulder, moving them in small circles. Below him, Kuroko whined softly, his brows drawing together as he fought to make as little noise as possible. It really did feel nice, and Kuroko didn’t want to give the impression that Kagami was doing something wrong when he just _hurt_. Kagami would focus on a specific spot for a moment, letting Kuroko finally loosen up and relax before moving on to the next and repeating the process.

Slowly, Kagami made his way down to Kuroko’s shoulder blades, switching to use the heels of his palms to cover more surface area at once. When he focused on the areas closest to Kuroko’s spine, he would switch back to using his thumbs again since he could be more accurate. Kuroko started to get a little restless and he moved further down, and Kagami knew he was starting to reach the spots that were more sensitive.

“You still okay, Tetsuya?” Kagami asked, wanting to be absolutely sure that Kuroko wasn’t just trying to put on a strong front for him. His eyes were slowly squeezing more tightly together, but that was the only indication Kuroko gave as to how he was really feeling.

“Yes, Taiga. I’m okay,” Kuroko replied.

“Yeah, okay enough that you dropped the honorific,” Kagami huffed, feeling slightly concerned now. If it was bothering him this bad, why didn’t he say something sooner?

“Why’d you let it go this long?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

Kagami stopped in his tracks before, unable to help himself, he laughed out loud.

“You’re kidding, right? Together for ten years, married for three of them, and you think that something like this is a _bother_ to me? Not a chance,” he said, resuming his ministrations. Once he calmed down enough, he became serious again and said, “You shouldn’t ignore stuff like this, Tetsuya. You’ll _never_ be a bother to me, especially not when it comes to your health. That’s part of the promise, right? ‘In sickness and in health’? Yeah, well, I meant it when I made that vow. So don’t hide again, okay?”

Kuroko smiled, cracking open one eye to look at Kagami. “I promise, Taiga-kun.”

“Good.” Kagami had finally worked his way down to the dip at Kuroko’s lower back. He felt Kuroko stiffen slightly at his touch, but never uttered a complaint. Kagami noticed his hands were curled into loose fists at his sides now, and he gently laid his left hand over Kuroko’s, coaxing it open again.

“I know it doesn’t feel great, but you have to relax more,” Kagami said, his voice soft and smooth. “The more you relax in general, the better you’ll feel. If you start tensing up again then everything I did up until now will be for nothing.”

He heard Kuroko take a deep breath in through his nose before he opened his mouth slightly to let it out again. He rolled his shoulders once, twice, before settling down in his previous position, arms loose.

“Very good,” Kagami encouraged, starting once again on Kuroko’s lower back. He could tell it was definitely the worst out of everything, feeling distinct knots on each side of Kuroko’s spine. He focused on these spots first, wanting to work them out before he gave attention to the other areas that weren’t as bad.

Kuroko had tensed up slightly again, but not to the point that Kagami needed to comment on it. He could hear Kuroko’s efforts to remain relaxed, could hear his breath as he continued to breathe in through his nose, out through his mouth, like clockwork.

When he had finally done all he could, he moved to lay beside Kuroko, brushing back the hair that had fallen in his face to reveal Kuroko’s deep blue eyes. Kuroko brought his arm up to wrap around Kagami’s waist and pull him closer, so both of their heads were being supported by the pillow. A small smile rose to his lips, and he rested his forehead against Kagami’s.

“Thank you, Taiga-kun,” he said, incredibly thankful he had found someone so willing to care for him.

“Any time, Tetsuya. And I mean that.”

“Can I make one more request, then?” Kagami _did_ say he shouldn’t hide.

“What’s that?”

Kuroko lifted his head to whisper “kiss me” into Kagami’s ear, sending a delicious shiver straight down the red head’s spine.

“As if you have to ask,” Kagami remarked, tangling his fingers tighter into Kuroko’s hair to pull him in. He pressed his lips softly to Kuroko’s, gently at first, but then with more force as he felt his control slipping bit by bit.

Kuroko didn’t seem to have much control either, his breathing picking up enough that Kagami noticed it each time they parted. Kagami brought his hand down from Kuroko’s hair to cup his cheek and tilted his head slightly, changing the angle of the kiss so that he could more easily coax Kuroko’s mouth open with teasing flicks of his tongue. Kuroko obliged, allowing Kagami the access he requested, and letting his own meet with Kagami’s in a slow, sensual dance. Kagami felt the hand at his hip tighten its grip slightly before wrapping even more tightly around his waist and pulling them impossibly closer together.

They clashed again and again, enjoying the feeling of connection between them, both coming to an unspoken decision that this was enough. After so long together, they knew that it didn’t always have to escalate into anything further; this alone was plenty to get their hearts racing and their breaths out of sync. It still contained every feeling of excitement without needing anything more to prove that their love for each other was real, true, _alive_. Besides, there was no way Kagami was taking any chances with Kuroko’s current condition anyway.

Eventually, Kagami pulled back, allowing them both the time they needed to regain control over their erratic heartbeats and breathing. He touched their foreheads together once again, letting his heart expand and possibly overflow with the feelings and emotions he generally tried to bottle up inside. He loved Kuroko, Kuroko loved him, and sometimes Kagami wondered how he had ended up with the love of his life like this. It was baffling at times, occasionally leading Kagami to question if he has been dreaming the last ten years, but then Kuroko is there, in his arms, and is so real and full of life that he line of questions running through his mind come to a screeching halt.

“I love you, Tetsuya,” he said suddenly, surprising himself that he had actually said it out loud when he thought he’d kept it in his head. Not that he minded telling Kuroko this, of course.

Kuroko giggled— _god_ , Kagami loved that sound—lifting his chin to kiss Kagami’s nose before replying, “I love you too, Taiga. Always.”


End file.
